


Sing For Me

by Okaamichin14



Series: North Star [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Sensual Play, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Ahri likes to challenge Kai'Sa. Kai'Sa makes a bet. In the end, Ahri wins.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: North Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128884
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @Str4pwin NSFW image of h*nd h*olding.
> 
> Thank you @melmoo96 for reading this over because wow this escalated.

It started off like a game.

Kai’Sa found that Ahri was an infuriating tease. Ahr would bat her eyelashes and throw a charming smirk, and it took all of her willpower not to want to grab her face and pull her into - the dancer inhaled sharply. What she  _ meant  _ was that she wanted to grab her face and pull on those squishy scarred cheeks aggressively to show her leader’s who’s the boss.

Nope! Her brain was starting to make tangents after... tangents - of Ahri - 

No! No sacrilegious thoughts today!

What she noticed also that more than anything she wanted to see if she could strip Ahri down. 

Pun intended. No, quite literally, strip her down so that Ahri doesn’t have to hide or carry the weight of her duties as leader too seriously. 

Their bedroom was a safe space to entertain her thoughts on a more vulnerable, softer,  _ submissive _ Ahri. If  _ only _ the damn gumiho would let her entertain her thoughts. 

They had returned from dance practice and they needed to strip themselves of their sweaty clothes. Ahri entertained the idea of sharing a bath together, but Kai’Sa blatantly rejected it, citing that they wasted more water that way.

But she changed her mind, something about a sweatier Ahri is just doing things to her. Mussed up hair, her tight dance clothes that still clung to her form, it made her teeth ache slightly. 

“What happened to saving water?”

Kai’Sa gruffed, letting her hands wander up and down Ahri’s waist. 

“Changed my mind. Let’s go.”

Ahri’s ears swiveled, “It’s occupied. Seraphine’s in there.”

Kai’Sa started to plant kisses up and down her neck, the need to have Ahri around her was suddenly overtaking her self-control.

“Then let’s stay occupied until she’s done.” She twirled Ahri around so that she was pressed against the dresser. But before she could take Ahri’s lips, she was stopped by a firm hand against her chest.

"Sure maknae." Ahri pulls away easily, pushing Kai'Sa onto the bed. The gumiho slid into her lap, the same hand pushing her down so that she laid flat against the bed. Those claws scraped the exposed skin of her collar bone. A reminder of that power. A reminder of there’s a reason why people had feelings of mistrust for vixen women. Pun intended. Kai’Sa had forgotten that Ahri really had some inhumane strength hidden away in her lithe form. 

It was intoxicating.

"Let's be clear here, K/DA or in this bed, I'm always on top."

Kai'Sa smirked as she watched Ahri strip down to a long-button t-shirt half-buttoned from atop her lap, "Keep telling yourself that after I make you come."

"How about you stop snarking and do something with that mouth of yours hm? Kai-Kai?"

The dancer knocked away the hand that was holding her down. She sat up and cupped Ahri’s jaw. 

"How about...no?"

She smoothly slide Ahri off her lap, as if a near naked girlfriend wasn’t enough to fall into Ahri’s bait. Kai’Sa stretched and walked to the door, calling out to the hallway.

"I think I'm in the mood for pasta. Akali! Do you want pasta?"

“Yeah!”

“Thirst trap! You want pasta too?”

“Yes dear.”

Kai’Sa leaned against the doorway and appraised her disgruntled girlfriend. A fine eyebrow raised in question. 

A small dare. 

_ What are you going to do about it? _

Ahri, who sat on the bed, red faced, glowered at the denial.

Did Kai’Sa really just leave her high and dry?

She could be upset or angry. But her lips curled into what looked like a cheshire grin. 

Oh she wants to play that game? 

“Oh sweet Bokkie, I've been playing this game for centuries. Your ass is mine." She whispered to herself. 

Ahri proceeded to pull a tab out of Evelynn's play book. If she wanted to get -  _ quite literally  _ \- what she wanted from Kai’Sa, she would need to step it up a notch. When she heard the bathroom door open signaling it’s vacancy, she put her plan into action. She shrugged off her clothes, sensually and slowly, piece of by piece, leaving a trail of clothes to the bathroom. 

Three heads popped out of their bedrooms just in time to catch a near naked Ahri strutting to the bathroom. 

Kai’Sa mouth dropped when Ahri passed her, her clawed hand dropping a piece of garment, and one fluffy tail flicking the dancer’s nose before sauntering off to the bathroom down the hall. The door closed with a sound slam. 

In one of her hands held the remnants of Ahri’s thong in her fingertips. 

Against her better judgement, Kai’Sa thumbed the material and groaned. 

It was dripping wet. 

Thick with Ahri’s arousal. 

Akali comically covered Seraphine’s eyes at the absolute  _ disrespect of communal hallways. _

Evelynn just whistled at the blatantly display. 

“YOU COULDN’T KEEP THIS IN YOUR BEDROOMS?!”

“I literally just trolled myself…”

  
  


//

  
  


**Hours later...**

"Ahri..."

Ahri looked at her with a smug grin.

Kai'Sa sits on the edge of the bed and takes Ahri's face in hers gently. They kiss softly at first despite the heat that Kai'Sa felt from all the teasing. It built before Kai'Sa nipped her bottom lip sharply.

"You insufferable tease.”

She tugs her bottom lip, coaxing for a deeper kiss.

"I should punish you for that Ahri... _ unnie _ ..."

Ahri's resolve dwindled slightly.

She hated to admit that hearing that honorific sent a shock of arousal straight to her clit. If Akali heard this she would never live it down. Ahri had a reputation and she needed to keep that air of mystery around her. 

But Kai’Sa was hell bent on changing all of that in this current moment. 

She tried to take control, nipping back at Kai’Sa, as the dancer tried to pull away leaving but a hair’s breadth of space between them.

But it stopped when Kai'Sa's hand threaded through her blonde hair.

It made her hum in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered closed. And then her mouth dropped, letting out a sensual moan when she felt a sharp tug at the base of her neck.

Oh she liked that. 

She liked that _ very _ much.

"Oh, that's a sound that I haven't heard before."

Another tongue-filled kiss followed with her head beginning to move in whatever direction Kai’Sa wanted. It made Ahri’s head spin, those warm hands guiding her. 

"Let's make you sing."

Kai'Sa pulled the hair roughly so that her neck was bared. She pressed a trail of kisses down Ahri's jaw, before dragging her teeth against the pale neck, Ahri's robe slowly became undone with their movements. The gumiho’s hips started to move as they sought warmth in Kai'Sa's touch. 

Kai'Sa was barely nipping and impatience was brewing in Ahri's body.

Kai'Sa's free hand cupped the jaw, keeping the gumiho from reaching her lips. 

"Such pretty sounds."

Another wet kiss, with Kai’Sa letting her tongue drag against those canines that she loved so much. 

Kai’Sa let out a heedy groan. 

“I'm not sharing it with anyone else."

She eyed one of Ahri's undone garter straps from the dress rehearsal. With the hand no longer on her neck, she reached for it. Staring into those dilated amber eyes, a silent assent was passed between them. 

She smoothly slid the material between Ahri's fangs, her lips curled in delight when Ahri silently followed the silent instruction. 

"Let's keep this pretty mouth in check. Drop the garter if it gets too much." 

Ahri looks at her with a dark expression. A challenge.

"Oh? I see how it is."

Kai'Sa lowered Ahri's body down against the bed. She leaned forward to whisper in those vulpine ears, loving how they laid flat against Ahri's head. used her free hand to reach for her phone.

"Last ten minutes without making a sound..." 

She said as she ran a teasing finger down the path of Ahri's open robe.

"I'll do  _ whatever _ you want,  _ unnie _ ." Ahri cocked her head to mull over the thought. "If you don't...we stop right here and we go to sleep."

Ten minutes?

Easy.

She nodded and Kai'Sa's grin was enough to split mountains.

"I can do  _ anything  _ to this body of yours for this challenge?"

Ahri nodded.

"Nothing too extreme." Kai'Sa reaffirms. "Toys, fingers, mouth..." she asked while her finger traced Ahri's jawline almost absently.

Ahri nodded again.

Kai’Sa removed the leather strap just enough for them to press their lips together. Ahri hummed in delight, her tail curling against the dancer’s calf. 

The kiss ended and the leather returned to her mouth.

Ahri trusted her with something like this. 

"Ten minutes starts...now."

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Kai'Sa knew that she could make Ahri cum. Quite easily actually.

But she knew that what makes it more fun is that Kai'Sa loved toying with Ahri's level of restraint.

The ever so courteous Ahri of K/DA, reduced to a whimpering, begging mess of arousal and unrestrained need. 

It was only for her eyes to see. 

No one would  _ ever  _ see her like this. Kai’Sa affirmed darkly as she moved to leave marks up and down the column of her neck. She could taste the faint grapefruit lotion that she knew Ahri had recently added to her skin routine. Her tongue dipped to her collarbone and the dancer moaned. 

Sweet and heady. 

Ahri threw her head back when she felt faint fingertips trailing like licks of fire across her body.

She bit against the leather, silent hoping that the object could ground her. Damn her skin for being sensitive. 

She looked up to see Kai'Sa's smirk.

"Sensitive?"

Kai'Sa pressed her lips against the pulsing point.

"Touch... _ starved _ ?"

She had to bite back a whimper.

That was unfair.

Ahri could feel the heat brewing in her core. She could feel her slick coating her thighs the more she tried to keep still.

Kai'Sa gave her what she wanted. 

Pressure.

Just shy of where she needed it. 

She needed a tighter hold, a firmer touch.The teeth weren't biting hard enough, those fingertips weren't rough with her. She needed her nipples to be tugged, she needed her clit to be rubbed. 

She needed more.

She breathed sharply through her nose and closed her eyes to focus on anything but the places Kai'Sa's hands have touched.

"Eyes open or I stop right now.”

Ahri almost snarled, but she held back. She had to. It was for the challenge. Her eyes fluttered open and she could feel the restraint in her bones waning.

The image of Kai’Sa rubbing her nipple in increasingly firm circles made her tremble. 

But she could keep quiet. She had to. 

"Eight minutes to go."

Kai'Sa decided to take it up a notch. The pressure firmer, but still languid. Ahri's hips were now rocking to a rhythm.

This was something she could work with, Ahri thought. She could make it through this bet.

And then just as she thought she had the challenge in the bag, a finger slips into her dripping sex just as Kai'Sa sinks her teeth into Ahri's neck. Swallowing down a surprised yelp. Her walls tightened as Ahri's body arched, driving the digit deeper inside her.

Her claws sank into the sheets in reflex.

She felt a hand on her wrist. Ahri's eyes opened - she wasn’t  _ even _ aware that she had even closed them. Ahri's hands were guided to Kai'Sa's shoulders, encouraging her to latch on tightly as hard as she wanted. 

"You can hold me. I won’t break." Kai'Sa said, whispering, kissing the now bruised mark. She lapped at it to coax Ahri back to the sensual headspace. Kai’sa gave Ahri some time to settle comfortably again before resuming her thrusts with her fingers. 

"Five minutes Foxy.”

Ahri now was able to freely scratch as much as she needed to stave the sensation away from her aching core.

Kai'Sa pumped her finger slowly before picking up speed. She groaned at the feel of Ahri dripping down to her palm, her slick staining the sheets below them. She slipped in a second digit just as Ahri was catching her breath. Kai’Sa was rewarded with a deeper scratch that left the dancer groaning at the twinge of pain. The gumiho’s thighs trembles as they stretch wider in order to feel Kai’Sa’s palm rubbing against her clit. 

The dancer eyed the clock.

What she didn't tell Ahri was that time was  _ already _ over.

She then looked at the gumiho. A deep flush covered her cheeks and her neck. Ahri's expression pinched in pleasure and concentration. The fangs threatened to ruin the useless leather. She could hear the beginnings of whines, as Kai'Sa pressed a thumb to Ahri's clit.

Swollen.

Red.

Sensitive.

"I like abusing this clit of yours Ahri. You make the sweetest of sounds."

Ahri arched her back at the praise. Her thighs shook as her clit throbbed against the thumb. Her ears flickered as she tried to move her hips to match the movements. 

Kai'Sa pulled away.

Shocked at the lack of heat, Ahri looked at her with tears brimming her eyes. Her expression pleading for more. 

"Close your eyes."

Dutifully, she does. 

Her hands grabby and needy as she felt the heat of Kai’Sa’s body leave her. Her tails whipped around trying to find the warmth.

A small cooing noise was heard. And one of the tails found Kai’Sa’s finger tips, holding on. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

It was said softly and relief washed over Ahri like a soothing salve. The tails relaxed slightly but remained looped in between the fingers. Vulpine ears picked up that Kai'Sa was shuffling around near the foot of their bed. 

With her eyes closed, Ahri focused on her breathing. The slight pulses of pain that she felt in her neck with all those love bites. The scent of sweat, pheromones, peaches and grapefruits all rolled into this thick haze that Ahri could drown in. The sweat she could feel was sliding down her chest and back. The strain in her muscles that she felt on her lower hips and back to keep from bucking incessantly against the dancer’s taller frame. 

Before she knew it, she was taken back in Kai'Sa's arms. Her nose pressed against Kai’Sa’s collarbone as they rocked back and forth for a moment. 

The gesture alone was enough to let a tear fall from her eyes. 

Kai’Sa was really good to her in moments like this. 

"You did so good baby. You lasted fifteen minutes..."

Ahri sighed, breathing harshly as she tried to catch her breath. Hands traced her jaw and slid out the leather. She wasn’t even aware that more than ten minutes had passed. 

Only one singular thought had passed in between them. 

_ She needed to be touched. And she needed it soon. _

She swallowed some gulps of air, her eyes half-lidded and pleading for more. Kai’Sa kissed her swollen lips, letting their tongues slide against each other. 

She could feel something nudge her core and Ahri's tails flickered in excitement. They haven’t quite gotten around using  _ that  _ yet. 

"Eyes closed. Deep breath.”

A shrill airy moan pierced the air.

Kai'Sa pushed her hips forward, sinking the strapon into Ahri.

Ahri couldn't form words. Instead she lets out every restrained groan as the pressure of Kai'Sa's hips rested against her own. The strapon filled her slowly and with purpose.

A growl.

"Such a pretty  _ fucking _ voice."

When the dancer finally rested her full weight against Ahri’s stuttering hips, Ahri whimpered as her walls clung tightly to the silicon. 

Ribbed.

Thick. 

All for her own pleasure. 

"Sing for me Ahri."

The thrusts were slow and rolling. Giving Ahri the full weight of Kai'Sa's hips against her own. The pressure was just shy of unbearable but it sent waves of pleasure to the tips of her vulpine ears.

Ahri's scratches became more needy. Her cries louder as Kai'Sa switched to sharper rutting pulses.

"There we go." Kai'Sa grunted, as one particular thrust made Ahri sob. 

"Right here?"

Ahri tried to shy away from Kai’Sa’s lap as if attempting to avoid the dancer’s incessant pounding against that spot. The dancer had other plans instead. She moved her hands from Ahri’s hips to her full, plump ass. Holding her hostage as she  _ grinded  _ the strapon right there. 

Right where she knew Ahri needed it the most. 

"Words Ahri. Give me your words baby."

Another grind.

Another thrust. 

"Y-yes! Yes!  _ Ah! Ah! K-Ka-Kai’Sa! _ ” 

Her words trailed into a whine. Ahri could feel the pressure build. She could feel the blood pounding against her eardrums as the dancer gripped her hips to tilt them slightly upward. 

At the next thrust, Ahri could feel tears spilling from her eyes. Her thighs squeezing tightly around Kai'Sa's middle. Her claws trying to grasp for anything solid. Each thrust sending her closer and closer to the edge. She needed _ \- one last - _

She felt Kai’Sa pant against her lips as the dancer held the back of Ahri’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Come for me."

Ahri's cries turned into a shriek. Her hips bucking without rhythm, her body losing control in the waves. The gumiho’s hips grinded harshly against the strap, insistent to catch as many waves as she could. The dancer stilled her movements to watch in awe as Ahri fell apart. An absolute goddess writhing on her lap as those claws clung tightly on her shoulder. 

Ahri rocked against her frame, her face pressed against Kai’Sa’s collar as she sobbed in relief, practically hyperventilating with how  _ much  _ she was coming. Kai'sa resumed her thrusts, steady and purposeful in drawing each wave, a direct mission to make Ahri feel every last inch of strapon.

Her breathing was ragged as dark spots covered her vision. Her skin hummed with pleasure as the last vestiges of consciousness left her. 

  
  


//

  
  


Amber eyes blinked open. She was laying on her side, her hips and core pulsed in a low hum. Deliciously sensitive. Deliciously sore. 

“There she is."

Kai'Sa looked at her purple eyes, now tender and loving, "How are you feeling?"

Ahri smiled, dopey and satisfied, before she buried her head into her collarbone. Her tails fanned out, wrapping them in a fluffy embrace.

"Wow."

Kai'Sa snorted. And then her expression switched into a devilish grin. She guided her leader into another firm kiss, her teeth pull Ahri’s bottom lip before pulling back. 

"That's just part one."

  
  


//

  
  
  


**The following morning…**

Akali covered Seraphine’s eyes just as the pair caught sight of KaiSa and Ahri sipping tea, their necks littered with marks. Nine fluffy tails wrapped around them like a blanket. 

“Oh my God! There are children here!”

Seraphine just squeaked as she hid behind Akali’s back to stave off the heat that was rising to her cheeks. 

She knew that her idols were shagging each other, but not like this! This was more than she asked for. 

Evelynn stepped into the kitchen and she whistled in awe. She didn’t ask questions and chose instead to focus on preparing her morning coffee.

“I’m surprised that  _ I  _ didn’t hear anything.”

"Breakfast is on the table." Kai’Sa said dismissively as she averted her gaze from a smug succubus. Ahri and Evelynn shared a smirk.

"So…? How was it....?"

"Exquisite." She said as she nipped on her dancer’s reddening ears. 

“Fucking hell, just go back and shag some more! I can even smell the thirst coming off you two! Go away!” 

**Author's Note:**

> H-hello? You okay? Did the feels get you? Tell me tell me tell me tell me :3 teehee
> 
> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :)


End file.
